


The Return of Poot

by BleachProductions



Category: Poot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	The Return of Poot

Shane sat down on the chair tired. It was a long day and she felt exhausted. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Gaby walked into the room and saw Shane asleep on the chair. She closed the door and turned around. She saw a giant white figure infront of her. She screamed in horror as she saw the white figure pull out a knife. They lunged the knife down her throat. It sounded as if she was choking. Her lifeless body fell on the floor. The figure then walked out of the house. "What time is it",asked Shane. She turned on her phone and saw it was 7:30 a.m. She yawned and got dressed. She opened her door and screamed as she saw Gaby's dead body on the floor. She quickly grabbed her phone and called the police. They arrived at her house and inspected the body. "It was murder", said the officer. "Who could've done this?", Shane asked herself. "WOOHOO", said Gummi as he was dancing to the music. He walked towards the fruit punch to get a drink. "Hey Gummi!", said Benji as he approached him. "This dance is crazy", said Benji. "I can agree.", said Gummi as he took a sip of fruit punch. Gummi finished the drink and went back on the dance floor. As he stepped on floor all the power went out. It was completely dark. He heard people scream. "What's happening?", asked Gummi. The power went back on and he looked around and saw people's dead bodies on the floor. He screamed in horror as he looked all around him. He was about to grab his phone to call the police but then he saw Benji still alive. "What happened?", asked Gummi? "I don't know", replied Benji. Gummi looked at Benji's hands and saw them covered in blood. He looked in shock. Was his friend the killer? Was he stabbed? All these questions went through his head. The police arrived and searched the scene. They found nothing useful. "Hey kid.", said one of the officers. Gummi turned around and saw one of the officers. "Yes?", replied Gummi. "If something isn't right call me" "By the way. Call me Spook", said the officer. Gummi saw him put on a cowboy hat and walked away. (The next day...). Spoon walked through the park peacefully. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. He followed the path to the forest. He walked through the path and saw giant trees surrounding him. Though one tree looked different. He walked up to it and saw "Watch your back" carved into it. He turned around and saw a giant snowman behind him. "Who are you?", asked spoon. "Poot also known as your worst nightmare". Poot grabbed a branch and stabbed it right through Spoon's stomach. Spoon fell onto his knees. His heart dangled above the hole. He then fell over dead. Gummi heard the about the news and walked into the forest. He saw the body and saw Benji with blood in his hands. "What did you do!?", asked Gummi. "It wasn't me I swear!", said Benji. Gummi ran and called Spook. "I'll be right there", said Spook. Gummi ran back to the body and saw Benji dead on the floor. He was confused. Then he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw the giant snowman. He looked in horror as the snowman pulled out a knife. Gummi ran but heard a loud noise. He looked and saw 2 bullet holes on the snowman's stomach. The snowman turned around and saw a figure wearing a cowboy hat and holding 2 revolvers. Spook continued shooting Poot. There was enough heat and the snowman melted. Inside was a person. "Polaroidz?", asked Gummi. Polaroidz coughed and fell on the floor. "Gummi.", said Polaroidz in a faint voice. Spook grabbed his hand cuffs and arrested Polaroidz. At night, Gummi got in bed and closed his eyes. Then he felt something stab him.

 

To be continued in "Spook vs Poot".


End file.
